A memory device with a three dimensional structure has been proposed in which a memory hole is formed in a stacked body in which a plurality of electrode layers that function as a control gate in a memory cell is stacked with each layer separated from each other, and a silicon body serving as a channel is provided on a side wall of the memory hole with a charge storage film interposed therebetween.
There is a concern over degradation of the device when the number of layers of the stacked body increases.